You Eyes Are All I Need
by Francebetrollin
Summary: When Antonio want's to go outside to see the stars, Lovino find himself being dragged out there and thinking about other things then just the stars in the sky. Then Antonio says that they are the most beautiful thing in the world but Lovino tells him other wise. Rated T for Lovino's colorful language and A short One-shot for my own Lovi. I hope you guy's like it!


**A/N: Hello again! I was really bored and well, I really wanted to write a Spamno one-shot because I was really wanting to and I was searching for ideas but my lovely friend soon gave me one. Anyway, here it is and I hope you guy's enjoy it as well as her. I'm planning on writing more for some of those Spamano lovers, just like me out there and hope I can.**

**Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Your Eyes Are All I Need_

It was a nice evening, actually, even better then nice. You could say it was a beautiful evening. The night sky was out, brighter then ever and starts were scattered all over the sky, almost like the sky was covered in a blanket of stars. The moon was out and it was a full moon, meaning there was a lot of it's light shining over to earth and covering it with such a wonderful light.

The air was gentle, not that cold. It was actually warm then cold. It was in the middle of summer so of course it would be warm but not blazing hot since it was the evening unlike during the say would be. It was always so hot that it caused people to sweat and easily get tired. It had to be the hottest summer know to man, but somehow people found a way to get cold.

The trees blew back and fourth in a rhythm, almost like they were trying to play a sound with the rattling of their leaves and the sound of the wind the blew the little wind chime outside on the front pour of their house. It made it seem like the whole outside was creating a song, the trees, the wind chime as well as the wind and stars outside. It was like it was a party outside of their house, although Antonio couldn't really enjoy it.

He actually found himself sitting on the couch while his friend, Lovino, searched through the channels on the Tv. Antonio actually kept begging the other to come outside with him, he told him over and over how it was so nice outside but he always got the same "Hell no, Bastard. It's cold outside and I don't like the outside that much..." Plus he knew the other didn't do to well with darkness, in which he thought was cute.

"Please, Lovi! It's so nice outside and pretty, plus the stars are out and I really want to tell you about them. Please!" He begged the other over and over again, keeping that bright smile that seemed to never leave his face throughout the little argument they were in. He was the type that never really gave up, therefore soon making Lovino just give up and give the Spaniard a glare.

"This better be fucking good, Bastard. Because I know how you are with always winning these stupid arguments we have so you better entertain me or something." he grumbled, giving the Spaniard another one of his famous glares and soon got up from the couch, practically being dragged by the other's outside the house and soon in the middle of their yard.

"Great! Besides, I know my little Tomate would like this, I mean who wouldn't! It's so pretty outside and the stars are so pretty." He started off, pointing to a few of them and smiling brightly as he did. Lovino, on the other side just sat there with his hands crossed over his chest and looked at the other as if he was just bored out of his mind.

Lovino, never really liked the stars. Not that he really had anything on them, there was just another reason why, in which he would NEVER tell Antonio. At least, not now.

"You see Lovino. When you look at the sky at night time and you see the stars. It's not actually the star you are seeing, it's just the light that came from the star, and that maybe the star was really, really, really far away, and it had died out already, but it's light had taken it that long to come to earth." He said happily to the other, quickly making Lovino snap out of his thoughts and blush some.

"They can also be planet's as well. Many stars that you see here, once you fly up to space, they are big planets that can have other kinda of earth on them as well as many things that no one has ever seen or even heard about." Antonio said to the other once again, quickly glancing at Lovino and giving him a bright smile as he looked back at the bright sky.

They stayed quiet for a while actually, Antonio just watching the stars as he noticed a few sparkle brighter then other's as well as some stand out like they were bigger then other's. It wasn't always like this. Sometimes there would only be a few stars outside that seemed to not get the Spaniards attention. It was mostly night's like this that got his attention as well as Lovino's, sometimes.

It was when the stars were scattered across the sky, each one having a different meaning and each one meaning a totally new place that maybe wasn't known to man yet. New planets that hasn't' been discovered and meaning that there could be more people or life then just the people on earth.

Lovino would soon look up at the stars, scoffing at Antonio from how he was acting and rolled his eyes. He didn't really know why the other was so weird at times. I mean, they were just stars. What's so great about them. They are just stupid lights that were in the sky, that's it. Lovino kept his arms crossed over his chest and stood there, wondering when the other would just snap out of whatever he was going through and let him go back inside. God how this air was kinda getting on his nerves as well as the darkness that seemed to get darker and darker by the minute.

"Aren't they so pretty, Lovi?" Antonio chirped to the other, looking at him with those bright eyes that seemed to make the other's melt and blush. God those eyes. They were so bright, so green... so Antonio. It was like he was always stunned when he looked at him, those eyes hypnotizing him.

He stayed quite for a while until he quickly looked away from the other's eyes that seemed to pore in his body and growl just a small amount. He then gave the other a small glare and a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, they're not even that fucking pretty" He mumbled to the other, looking at Antonio and soon seeing that bright smile go into a frown.

"O-Oh... well. I-I'm sorry that you don't like them...let's just go inside then..." He said softly to Lovino, looking away from him and frowning as he walked to the house. But suddenly, something stopped him and grabbed his arm, making him be pulled close to Lovino and blushed deeply from how close their faces were together.

Lovino then looked deep into Antonio's eyes and held him close, making sure the other would look back into his eyes and continued to be like that for a while, until he soon spoke up, his face a bright red as well.

"I wouldn't want to look at some stupid stars when your eyes are bright and beautiful enough for me." He mumbled to the other, his face as bright as Antonio's as the continued to look into each other's eyes. Seeing how bright they did shine together, maybe even brighter then a star. Now that Lovino as well as Antonio thought about it. Their eyes actually looked like they were stars, they seemed to sparkle in the night and not stop even in the darkest of places.

Soon, he saw Antonio lean in and brush his lips against Lovino's, sending sparks fly through his body and his face heat up quickly to a scarlet red. He of course, quickly kissed the other back and felt Antonio's hands move to his waist, pulling the Italian closer to him. They then continued to kiss, the Spaniard's arms around Lovino's waist and his arms around Antonio's neck and they kissed.

It was a wonderful kiss. It was gentle but passionate. It was rough but gentle. It was a kiss that seemed to make them both blush and only want more. Their soft lips against one another as they held each other close. They soon, however pulled away, grasping for air and blushing both deeply as their faces looked like tomatoes themselves.

He stayed like the for a while, just sitting them with each other close and getting lost in each other's eyes. They were truly like stars. Both Antonio's green ones and Lovino's hazel once seemed to shine brighter then a star itself. Almost as if their eyes shined brighter then any of the stars that were in the sky at the moment.

Slowly, they brought their lips together once more for a slow and long kiss. Soon pulling away again and blushed. Antonio then gave Lovino a bright smile and Lovino just rolled his eyes and gave the other a smile as well. An actual smile. Not like those scowls and frown he would give him. It was an actual smile from him. From Lovino. A smile that Antonio knew only he would be able to see, not anyone else but him and him only.

"Idiot. Let's go inside before people start to look at us weird." Lovino finally said before he grabbed the other's soft hand and drug him inside the house, Antonio following quickly beside him and continuing to smile brightly at the other, not even caring if it hurt his cheekbones.

He was happy and he knew Lovino was happy as well. Both were in love, under the stars and happy. Both had two hearts that soon started to beat together. Both of them knew that after this day, there were going to stay together with one another, maybe even watching the stars every night that they came out and enjoying nothing but the two of them.

The End.

* * *

** A/N: Well, how cure was that! Aww I loved writing that, I really did. I could just imagine it in my head and couldn't help but giggle as I wrote this. Anyway, I do hope you guy's enjoy this as well as my little Roma that I've know for so long and love so much! Don't forget to leave a review if you will as well as a fav and all that if you guy's would like to. **

**Thank you all for the support and I plan on writing more cute Spamano one-shot's and stories. **

**Anyway, Adios my little tomatoes and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
